


[Podfic] talk to me, baby

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, Hockey Curses, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: In which the team falls under a truth curse/spell, Geno goes quiet, and Sid misses him.A podfic of CloudCover's story.





	[Podfic] talk to me, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [talk to me, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356278) by [CloudCover (RainyForecast)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover). 



> Thanks to CloudCover for giving permission to podfic.
> 
> Please note that the freetalk is about as long as the actual podfic. Also: For some reason I thought the author's name was CloudFactory?? I refer to them as CloudFactory in the freetalk, but please note that their name is CloudCover. Sorry for the mix-up D:

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/talk-to-me-cover_big_alt.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20talk%20to%20me%20baby.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:47:00 | 28 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20talk%20to%20me,%20baby.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:47:00 | 30 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Talk to Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/65ILbAZRAwZQ3omWKE0OIW?si=Dx5U1137TGCSoeNsrAlesg) by Stevie Nicks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
